Jarlos and Kogan Antics
by Btr-drarry-jarlos
Summary: Carlos wants James bad and one day when they work out together he goes too far and James is sent to the hospital. Kendall and Logan hang out at Kendalls apartment and they do some stuff there. Give it a chance please? Review, follow, and favorite!
1. The Begining

**A/N: Heyy people! This is my new and original series about Kogan and Jarlos problems! I'll do 2 chapters of Jarlos and then 2 chapters of Kogan but depending on which is liked more I'll write more on one just review and let me know! And in other news follow me on tumblr (Btr-drarry-jarlos) and my friends and I facebook page (Rusher 4 life) we just startd it and we need more admins and likes so inbox me! Thanks and please enjoy my original story "Jarlos and Kogan Antics"! . **

Carlos' POV

James has been on my mind for a while, well actually more than a while pretty much since I first laid my eyes on that beautiful creature. We first met when I was 12 and with my friend Kendall and we were playing hockey at our old school in Minnesota when 2 other kids showed up (James and Logan) and asked to play with us but something went terribly wrong...

*THE PAST*

"Hey so do you guys care if we play with two?"

"uhh yeah yeah sure what are your names again?"

"Mine is James and this is Logan"

"Cool, Im Carlos and this Kendall, wanna play 2 on 2?"

"Sounds cool"

And after about 2 hours of non stop play we all decided to go to my house and hang out while our parents mingled inside and we played hide and seek out front and of coure Kendall was it. So Logan ran off and James ran with me and i knew the perfect hiding spot; just behind the old shed that was covered in old creepy moss and i knew Kendall wouldnt ever come near it because he told me on countless occasions that hed never go near it because it gave him the creeps. So me and James hid there

"So, Carlos are you sure this is a good hiding spot?"

"Of course it is Kendall is too scared to come over here, so were all set"

And after about 5 minutes we heard Logan and Kendall screaming because Kendall found him and the bad thing was that Logan new where we were hiding and saw them running so we ran as fast as we could

"Haha Kendall you're too slow to catch me", I screamed as i ran across the seemingly empty street but all i saw as i crossed the street were bright headlights and then someone pushing me out of the way and screeching tire brakes.

1 Day Later

"So the doctor says that you've been diagnosed with short term memory loss?"

"Yeah, i can barely remember what happened."

"Well i wanted to let you know again thank you so much James, if it wasnt for you id probably be dead or hurt even worse, Thank you James."

And thats when i started to feeel new and stranger things things about James

*Present Time*

Today James and I are going to go to the private workout room at Rocke Records after our recording session in the studio while Kendall and Logan go do something else but I feel like something's up. Why would he hide a secret from me, we share everything, Kendall knows I have a crush on James so what is there to hide?

"Hey Kendall?"

"Yeah, Carlos?"

"What are you really doing after we get done recording?"

"I told you already I'm hanging with Logan, why?"

"I feel like you're hiding something from me."

"Oh umm…. No I'm not. I'm just hanging out with Logan at my apartment for the day"

"Mhmm sure you can't pull a fast one on me Kendall we've been best friends since diapers what are you REALLY doing with Logan?"

"Fine, God Dammit I wanted to hang with Logan so I could get intimate with him! I like him a lot, well more than a lot. Are you happy?"

"Ah-ha I knew you liked him, I always caught you two staring at each other and always seeming to smile at each other but not for too long in case someone noticed"

"Oh shut up its not like you don't have feelings for James! Now run along and go meet up with him before he gets done working out."

And just like that Kendall turned around and left to go meet up with Logan and oh shit! I forgot while pestering Kendall that I was supposed to go meet up with James. Guess I'll head down now.

James' POV

Whenever I'm with Carlos he seems to act strange I think I even caught him staring at me while we were changing for rehearsals. But today were going to go workout together while Logan and Kendall go to Kendall's place and do whatever but me knowing Logan, He'll try something drastic to get in Kendall's pants. I mean he's had a crush on him for a really long time. But me and Carlos are going to have fun today and speak of the devil here he is now.

"Hey Carlos, why are you running?"

"Oh hey, I was worried you had already gone on down without me so I was running down to get to you before you left."

"Well, I'm ready now, you?"

"Yeah lets go."

"So what took you so long to get down here it took me like 5 minutes to get here?"

"Oh I uh just went to the bathroom yeah the bathroom."

"Right, well here we are lets go on in."


	2. The Workout, Jarlos

Carlos' POV

Thank God I made it to James before he left. It would have been awful to work out alone or even not to be with James just a little while longer. But now we've been working out for about 25 minutes and James and I have worked up quite a bit of sweat and now James is shirtless and only in his shorts. I just can't peel my eyes off of him and his fit and toned body. I start to check him out down from the top of his brown locks down to his muscular head to his thick neck down to tanned, toned, fit and ready abs covered in a thin layer of sweat when I notice I got lost in the moment and now am standing at full attention and that James is staring back at me.

"What are you doing Carlos?"

"Oh nothing I was just uh daydreaming about my super-hot date tonight"

"Is she that hot?"

"Oh yeah but the problem is she is allergic to some of my cologne and I got some new cologne but I need you to smell it and tell me if it's too overpowering."

"Sure buddy, *sniff* I don't smell anything."

"Lean closer."

"Still nothing."

"Closer"

"Carlos I still don't smell anything and I'm right in your fa-"

Then I pushed my lips onto his and then after a few seconds he pushed back. Our lips moving in perfect sync then his tongue licked my lower lip and I parted my mouth so he could gain further access and our tongues wrestle for dominance in each other's mouths and I started to rub his abs and i took off my shirt startedd to lay him down on the floor mat when he said,

"Carlos hmm Carlos stop hmm Carlos sto-"

"I'm so sorry Jamie but this is what I want"

And I hit him across the head with a nearby dumbbell and he passed out. While he was out I grabbed some of the jumping ropes and tied his hands above his head and his legs down and pulled his shorts off until all that was left was his leopard print boxers and I stripped down to my tight boxer briefs and I laid on top of him and he started to wake up.

"Car-Carlo-Carlos wha-what happened to me and what are you doing?"  
"I hit you across the head with a dumbbell and now we're going to make love."

"But… no I don't want this stop Carlos please stop."

"No Jamie I love you and I want this"

And I started to rub our aching cocks together and I kissed his neck and I bit down on his pulse point just enough to leave a mark and I heard him start to moan with the occasional "Please stop *sob* Please Carlos mmm" and I slowly push myself down lower on him and licked my way down to one of his nipples and started to lick and bite softly on them then I switched to the other and i continued to rub his fully hardened member while doing this and damn it was so long and thick even under his underwear. Then I licked along each of his toned abs and down his happy trail and down to the hem of his underwear and I licked across it.

"You like that Jamie? Because I do."

But all I got was a grunt and I noticed his eyes were sealed tight. Then I grasped his underwear and ripped them off of his body and fully exposed his standing 11 inch and 2 inch wide erection. I then firmly grasped it by its base and licked it from the base of his balls all the way to the tip of his member and licked clean the small dribble of pre-cum at the top and earned a moan from James. Then I put the tip of his member on my lips and gave it nice, soft, sweet kiss and then i took it fully down my throat and I started to suck it and I simultaneously bobbed my head up and down his swelling member until I noticed he was flexing his muscles all over and and gasping for air so i pulled off the fully lubricaed member and said:

"Did you like that James?"

"Yessss I mean no"

"Well were not done yet."

Then I instantly jumped up and positioned my entrance with his member and I started to slowly lower myself down on his huge erection until I was fully filled up and took some time to adjust to the new and beautiful pain.

"Are you ready for this Jamie?"

Then I started to bounce up and down on the huge meat and after a while he starts to get into and started to hump me because his hormones were taking over and with the new enthusiasm he hits my prostate and my eyes start to blurr and i feel the utmost pleasure so he keeps hitting me in the same spot over and over again until.

"James! I'm gonna! Ohhh James! OHHH!"

"CARLOS!"

And just like that we both orgasmed at the same time and I could feel him filling me up to the brim and I covered my seed all over his chest and mine.

"I hate you Carlos for what you did to me. Why, why me? Why did you do this-"

But I didn't let him finish his sentence I took the dumbbell and hit him across the head again and again until I saw his temple was fully bruised and blood coming out of his mouth and that he was unconscious. Then i laid out on top of him and untied his arms and legs and slept next to my true love for the night and i have to admit that it was the best sleep i ever had.

"Thanks Jamie for the great night, Goodnight love"

3 Days later, James' POV

I don't know what happened but Carlos apparently took me to the hospital after a rack of working out tools fell off a shelf and onto my head and with my memory loss, I doubt i will ever get my memory back . The Doctor said I might get my memory back but he said it looked as if I was hit on purpose but I doubt Carlos would let that happen, he's too sweet. But all I know is that I need new underwear


	3. How it started, Kogan

And here comes the Kogan edition of the story! Hope you enjoy! Follow me on Tumblr it's the same as the author name thanks! :3

Kendall's POV:

"Hey Logan wait up man!"

"Oh hey Kendall. Are we ready to go to your place and hang for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah let's get going. Are we taking your car or mine?"

"We can take yours mine is currently being towed because I parked in a no parking spot…"

"What?!"

"Yeah I was in such a hurry here this morning I parked as close I could to get to the studio but didn't really see where I parked soo im going to ride with you today."

I couldn't even say anything at this, all I could see was his nice, soft brown eyes that made anyone swoon just at a glance. What I would do if he let me….

"Kendall?"

"Huh oh sorry Im just a little tired."  
"Oh your tired? Are you sure you want me to come over today I can always come over again later."

"No! I mean, im not that tired. Lets go."

"Cool."

After that we jumped into my jeep and drove for about 15 minutes down the road to my apartment complex but on the way Logan fell into a nice quiet nap and he would occasionally huff and groan. And when we got to my apartment I kinda just watched him for a little bit but it had to come to an end.

"We're here Logan. Come on wake up."

"Huh… what… were here already?"

"Yeah come on lets go on in"

"So this is where you live, The Palm Woods?"

"Yeah"

"It seems really nice here"

"You'd think that but there a lot of crazy people here like Bitters the evil hotel manager, The Jennifer's who think they are better than everyone else, Guitar dude who always has his guitar, and all the other hotel attendees who are actually really rude and stubborn. So it's not all that great here."

"Well it sure doesn't seem like it. So where is your apartment?"

"My apartment is on 6A and it's the largest room in this shithole"

"Cool lets go take the elevator"

We got in the elevator without a problem but "Guitar Dude" was in there too

"So Kendall, who is this little number?"

"It's just my friend Logan, were going to hang out today"

And the Guitar dude gave me a strange look but i just shrugged it off. The elevator rose up to the 4th floor and Guitar dude got off and gave me a wink.

"He sure is strange Kendall"

"Yeah" but i felt like Guitar dude knew exactly what i was planning to do. *DING* "Here is my wonderful floor Logbook" but at that Logan just smiled shyly and his got flustered. We walked down the hallway a little bit and i unlocked the door to my apartment and said,

"Home sweet home!"

"It's not very sweet"

In fact I forgot to clean up today not thinking about Logan coming over later so all in all my house is a pig-sty

"Yeah sorry about that it's just that I forgot about you today and"

"Oh sweet is the new Just Dance 4 game?! I've wanted to get this but have just been too busy to get it, can we play together?!"

"Uh, Yeah sure lets play"

We played almost all the songs until I was gasping for air and Logan seemed a little out of breath but not really

"Man Logan how are you not dying for air?"

"I guess it's because of all the singing for BTR"

"Yeah I guess so"

Then we both fell into mutual weirdness and started to laugh and for some reason I just had to get it off my chest

"I love you Logan"

And all Logan could was look at me with those innocent eyes of his

"Im sorry I didn't mean to say that"

"No its fine, I love you too"


	4. Everything will be alright, Kogan

**Hey guys I hope you liked the last 3 chapters! Here's some special thanks to: BTRaremyboys, hortense-hear-a-who, kat4543, BTRfanJ.C.K.L, Covergirl7210, Wolf pack2799, xXTEARxSTAINxMYxFACEXx for favoriting, following, and reviewing! Thanks so much it made me feel good about myself and here is another fabulous addition to Jarlos and Kogan Antics; Kogan! . Hey people i re-wrote this chapter because i did have too many "ands" and such. . **

Logans POV

"No its fine, I love you too"

then he put his sweaty hand on my face and said, "Logan I've always loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you and I plan to love you, forever more"

He leaned in and I began to cry out of love and said, "How do you plan to love me Kendall?" and with his face leaning against mine he breathed out his hot air on my face and said, "Like this" and he planted a kiss on my lips. Our lips began to move into perfect sync with each other and we continued on like this for who knows how long until he moaned into the kiss and I took the advantage of this and eased my tongue into his mouth. I began to push his tongue back but my dominance didn't last long with Kendall.

He pushed back harder and our tongues began to wrestle with each other until we had to pull apart for breath and he said, "Logan do you want to take this to my bedroom?" and he looked into my eyes with those bright and shiny eyes of his and I smiled at him and said, "Yes, I would much like that, my eternal love"

We both smiled at each other and we re-continued our loving kiss and got up off the couch never parting our lips and we moved to Kendalls' door. He pressed me up against it and he grinded into me causing our hard-ons to rub against each other. I groaned out in pleasure and I fiddled with the door knob a little trying to open it but Kendall put his hand over mine and started to kiss down my neck until he opened the door with both of our hands and threw me onto his bed. Then he removed his shirt and pounced on top of me hitting our heads together "Fuck Kendall!"

"Sorry dude, got a little excited"

"I can tell" and I really could because his hard on was outlined in his skinny jeans. And damn, that thing went halfway down his leg. It looked really thick too. He then ripped off my shirt and threw it against the wall behind him and started to kiss my neck but stopped when he bit down on my pulse point causing me to arch my back a little. But then he murmured that he loved me again and I was about to say I loved him too but he grabbed my throbbing erection and began to palm it.

But to help him I pulled down my pants. He started to rub me through my underwear and he licked down my chest but stopped at my nipples and rubbed one with his free hand and bit down roughly on the other. Then he changed sides and bit on the other. After that he licked down my happy trail dipping his tongue into my navel and asked me "Are you sure you want this Logan? We can stop now if you want?"

But I said "I'm sure I want this" and he gave me a reassuring nod and he pulled down his pants then both of our underwear leaving both of us completely naked. "I've never done this Kendall, this is my first time for this kind of stuff….. I'm a virgin Kendall. I'm kind of scared."

"Oh baby don't worry, I'll take care of you first" and at that I smiled and he grabbed my dick and began to pump it. After a while he licked the very tip of it removing my pre-cum and took the head of me into his mouth. I couldn't do anything but gasp and dig my fingers into his bed as he started to go farther and farther down my shaft choking a little on my length. He continued to go up and down on it swirling his tongue all around it causing me to moan and gasp for air. I intertwined my fingers into his hair and said "God Kendall… you're really good at this"

"I've only done this one other time and the other wasn't so good"

"haha you've had some improvement" and he continued to suck me off until I could feel my orgasm coming. My toes started to curl, my fingers clenched, and my eyes sealed shut. I pulled extremely hard on his hair and he tried to pull off but I couldn't release my hand and I cummed down his throat forcing him to swallow it all. "Sorry Kendall, I couldn't help myself"

"It's fine, it didn't taste all that bad, probably because you eat a lot of fruit and are more healthy than me"

"I think it's your turn to be pleasured now. What do you want?"

"I just want will be more pleasurable for you Logie"

"Anal it is then" and just like that Kendall went to grab the lube.

"Damn Kendall everything about you is better than me" but he cupped my face and looked deep into my eyes with his and said "Logan, size or performance doesn't matter, only love exists between you and me"

All I could do was sit there and look into his eyes as he grabbed the lube and lathered it onto his hand and erection and asked "Are you ready for this Logan?"

Tears started to run down my face"I'm a little nervous Kendall. Tell me everything will be alright"

"Everything will be alright Logan, don't cry, everything will be alright" he pushed two of his fingers into me and started to push in and out. At first it was painful because of the new stretching but now I'm starting to like it. After a little bit I started to buck my hips farther down on his long fingers and Kendall seeing this he began to scissor me causing a moan to escape past my lips. Kendall withdrew his fingers causing me to whimper from the loss. He put my legs on his shoulders and aligned his erection with my hole and told me "Everything will be alright Logan"

He pushed in making me moan out in pleasure and pain and he didn't stop until he was fully in. He gave me time to adjust and asked "Are you alright Logan, we can stop now if you want Logan" and he began to withdraw but I grabbed him by the ass and pulled him deeper into me than before and said "No Kendall, I want our love to blossom, right now, and right here".

He nodded and pulled out to the head of his member and shoved all the way back in and repeated this over and over again until I moved a little by accident and he shoved back in faster this time and hit my prostate causing me to see black and the utmost pleasure I have ever felt. "Keep hitting me right there Kendall" and he readjusted and hit me in my prostate again until Kendall said "Logan ghh im close"

"I think I am too" and Kendall began to hit my prostate harder and his hold on my legs tightened. We both began to yell out each other's names but he released and I could feel him filling me up with his hot seed. Then my white seed spilled over both of our chests and Kendall withdrew from me with a huff of air and laid down next me and threw the blankets over us. We both just stared at the ceiling for a while until he wrapped his arms around me and whispered ever so lightly into my ear "Everything will be alright Logan".


	5. Hospital dementia, Kogan

**A/N: Heyyy people! So sorry I haven't updated in a super long time it's just that I've been working on other fanfics and have been lazy with this one. So sorry but I'm guessing more of you guys liked the Kogan (from what I can infer) so this time around I'll do 2 chapters of Kogan and then 2 more chapters of Jarlos! So here is the next addition to my original "Jarlos and Kogan Antics"! Enjoy . **

Logan's POV:

I woke up with fear in my heart. That last night was but a sweet escape from reality. That my mind and body so wanted Kendall that they created a mirage of the truth and played tricks on me. Kendall was no longer in my bed and there didn't seem to be any trace of him either. Now my heart was constricting with the all but utter truth. Kendall and I never hooked up last night confessing our love for each other.

I got up out of bed and used the conjoined restroom and went out to the living room. _He said "everything will be alright Logan" I should have known that I made it up. _I now started to search for cereal but everything seemed out of order and not where it should be and that's when I noticed a picture of Kendall, Katie, and Mrs. Knight all hugging and smiling for a picture perfect moment. "What the hell"

"What" said an all but familiar voice. I slowly turned around with the highest hopes in my heart. And to my surprise there was the tall but ever caring Kendall Knight. My Knight is shining armor.

"Where were you Kendall?"

He raised a bag of groceries "I noticed I had no more food left for breakfast and ran to Quarter Market and got some food"

I began to cry with pure love, surprise, and shock all at the same time that what happened last night really did happen. He saw my tears and dropped the bag of food immediately and rushed to my side and wrapped his long arms around me. "What's wrong Logie?"

"I thought last night was a happy dream and I was all but sure it was just that"

His arms enveloped me tighter "How could you even possibly think that what we did was just a dream? Honey you're still in my apartment"

"Yeah I didn't realize until I saw that picture"

He leant in and gave me good morning smooch and I all but gave way to the kiss and let my feelings soar. But we both pulled back and he said "I love you so much"

I grinned "I love you too. Now what did you get us?"

I ran over and picked the bag up off the ground and he said "Just the essentials like bacon, eggs, sausage, pancake mix. You know the usual."

I handed the bag over to him and said "Awesome. Now get on it Mr. Knight"

He winked at me and started to cook all of the food and sometime later I asked "So how long have you liked me Kendall?" He kind of froze when I said that and I almost said that the bacon was going to burn but he said "Well to be honest. When Me, you, James, and Carlos all first met."

"Why didn't you say anything? You knew that I was bi"

He turned around from the stove and looked at me with wide eyes and said "You are? I had no idea! I always thought you were straight. Wow tells you a lot that you never know your friends until you get in bed with them."

"Ha-ha very funny. But yeah I've been bi well since."

"Since when Mr. Smart?"

"Since I met you too" and I blushed and looked down at the floor with intensity until Kendall said "Well that's kind of funny actually. Well the food's done."

And he pulled out two plates and filled them with the finished food and laid them on the island where I was sitting and we both started to chow down. That is until I got a text message from Carlos.

_Hurry James got hurt meet us at the hospital!_

My eyes went wide and I said "Oh my god! We need to get to the hospital a.s.a.p. Kendall! James got hurt!"

Kendall gaged on his food and spat it all out and said "I'll drive"

**3 days later…**

"So dude are you feeling any better?" The cold, completely bare of color hospital room was only filled with the friendly faces of Kendall, me, Carlos, Mrs. Knight, Katie, James' mom, and the other patient in the shared room named Pevensie Schmidt. "Yeah my head is throbbing really bad and I don't feel so hot"

"Oh my poor baby. I told you that you shouldn't have come to California. You should have stayed home with momma" and James' mom patted the top James' head until he said "Mom stop touching my hair. My head hurts and my hair doesn't look all that good either, so please stop touching my head mom." She pulled her hand off of his head with reluctance and said "Oh alright".

"So what did the Doctor say?" said Mrs. Knight

"Well they said a bunch of dumbbells probably fell on my head while I and Carlos were working out and that I might or might not recover my memory due to my earlier accident."

"But are you feeling better" I asked

"Yeah except that old lady over there. I'm pretty sure she has dementia or something because she keeps rambling on and on out about stuff not being an accident and value your true friends and other stuff and she keeps telling the nurses and doctors that they are on her "Schmidt" list."

"Heh heh that's weird James just don't believe anything that old cook says" said Carlos. I saw Carlos was acting strange but I didn't feel like asking why and Kendall seemed to notice it too. "So when do they expect you to get out?" I said.

"In the next few days hopefully"

*Visiting hours are now over. Everyone who does not plan to spend their night at the hospital please leave. Thank you for your cooperation and have a nice night*

We all said our goodbyes to James and his mother ended up staying with him and I was about to walk out of the room too but the older lady whistled me over. "Tha-that chocolate boy!"

"You mean Carlos?"

"There wasn't an accident! On purpose it was! Friend's pain! Purposely it was!"

"What do you mean? How could you know anything going on with James?"

"Hello dear yes you can leave the milk by the door" she said

_What the hell was that?_ "Alright goodbye" _How could she know about what happened to James? I mean she has freaking dementia! Never mind I guess I'll go catch up with everyone else._ I caught up with Kendall and the gang and we all split up to go to our own cars and when I jumped into Kendall's he asked "What took so long for you to get out here Loge?"

"Oh you know that old lady well she was telling me weird stuff like um well that Carlos did what happened to James on purpose but you don't believe that do you? Do you Kendall?"

He let out a thoughtful huff of air and said "I don't know Logan I don't know."

…

We pulled into his Condo and got into the elevator and rode it up to his floor then entered his room. "So now what are we going to do." I asked.

"We could do this" and he gripped me by the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss until I pulled off. "Really Kendall, really? Our friend is in the hospital and you want to have sex with me?" He looked at me dumbfounded and said "It'd be nice to distract us a little."

"Yeah I guess so but not tonight Ken I've got too much on my mind right now."

"Oh alright" and just like that Kendall gave up and we both told each other good night and drifted off into sleep's soothing grasp.

**So did you guys like it? Yeah I did make this one longer (For once)! Hope you guys liked it! And of course Review, Favorite, and Follow the story! . **


End file.
